Hard Drive's Revenge
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 17 of the Felicia McFurry saga. Hard Drive catches Isis hacking into his files and decides to teach her a lesson. Can Felicia stop him? Not likely since she is on a date with Jake.


CHAPTER 17: HARD DRIVE'S REVENGE  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY AND ISIS  
EMAIL:RICOCHET8@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
  
Razor was flying the Turbokat towards the garage back from the hospital.   
T-Bone was able to go home, so Razor was taking him home. He could hear his  
partner's moans of pain from the back seat. Even though T-Bone was allowed to  
go home, they told him not to be any doing fighting for awhile. But it didn't really  
matter because T-Bone did not feel like it all. "Still ache, buddy?," asked Razor as  
pulled out of the landing gear as he made his final approach to the garage.   
"Yeah," said T-Bone. "I can't wait to get home and go to bed."   
Razor chuckled at his comment and then thought about what just happened  
between him and Ricochet. He couldn't believe it! They were engaged now! He  
had been meaning to ask her to marry him but thought it was too soon. But now  
he was glad that Quiver had decided to make him ask her now after what she told  
him about her last love. Razor was glad that the hard part was over for him, she  
had accepted his offer. But there was another obstacle...T-Bone. What would he  
say about all of this? He had not taken it so well when Razor told him about  
dating her. He decided to go ahead and tell T-Bone now. "You can do that  
buddy, but first I need to tell you something," said Razor as he landed the  
Turbokat in the tunnel.   
"Sure, what?," asked T-Bone as he started to unbuckle his safety belt.  
"Well..let's get upstairs first," said Razor.   
"Ok," said T-Bone kind of confused by this.   
Razor jumped out of the Turbokat and then helped T-Bone out. They  
changed into their coveralls and walked upstairs to their living quarters. Chance  
walked over to the couch and sat down. Jake was behind him, now with a nervous  
look on his face. He pulled out a stool and sat down on it beside the couch.   
"What do you need to talk to me about, Jake?," asked Chance as he looked Jake  
right in the eye.   
Jake let out a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. He was lost for  
words now...and he started to shake from the nervousness. "Well..I....uh..," he  
stammered.  
Chance sighed at Jake and then said, "Go ahead, buddy, spit it out."  
Jake quickly nodded his head and then looked at Chance. "Well..I know  
this is going to be a shock to you since it is so soon. But Quiver made me realize  
something back there. You see she used to have a love a long time ago, but he  
died before they were together. That kind of made me think about Felicia and I. I  
mean, I have a very dangerous job and she does too..sort of. Anyday now,  
something could happen to one of us.," Jake said.  
Chance looked at Jake wide-eyed when he started to realize at what Jake  
was getting at. "Jake, don't tell me you....," he started to say but when he thought  
about it, he stopped.   
"Chance, I asked her to marry me..and she said yes. So we are engaged  
now. Hoping to get married in a couple of months," Jake said.  
"But Jake, I am not being mean or anything but there's no room for her  
here," said Chance.   
"I'll think of something.," said Jake. "Even if it means not sleeping in the  
same bed together." Jake smirked.  
Chance smiled at Jake and then said, "I guess it would be okay, buddy. If  
you want to marry her, go ahead. I am not going to take your happiness away."  
"Thanks, Chance!," said Jake. "I am going to call Licia." He got up from  
the stool and started to make his way over to the phone.  
"One more thing, buddy," said Chance.  
Jake turned around. "What's that?, "he asked.  
"When you two decide to have kittens, I am not going to do the diapers.  
And if it is a tomkat then he is going to learn to be a pilot," said Chance as he  
smirked.  
"You're wrong on one thing, pal. My son will be just like me..not a  
hotshot pilot," said Jake.  
"I bet Felicia wouldn't agree to that.," Chance said.   
"You're on, buddy," said Jake as he turned back around. He picked up the  
phone and dialed up Licia's number.  
"Hello?," said the voice from the other end.  
"Licia?," asked Jake.  
"This is she," said Felicia.  
"Hey, love," said Jake.  
"Hey, baby," said Felicia as she started to look at her engagement ring.  
Jake looked back at Chance who was eager to know the answer to their  
bet. "I have a question, Felicia.," he said.  
"What's that?," asked Felicia.  
"After we get married and decide to have kittens. If we have a tomkat, and  
when he grew up to be a SWAT Kat. Would you rather him be a hotshot pilot or  
like me?," asked Jake full of curiosity.  
"Hmmmm...," Felicia said as she started to think about the question. "Well  
who said we were going to have a tomkat, Jacob?"  
"Well, *if* we did have one," said Jake.  
"Well, I would have to say.....that our son would join the enforcers," said  
Felicia.  
"Enforcers?!," said Jake as he moaned.  
"Enforcers?!," said Chance after he heard Jake say that. "I don't believe  
this!" Chance sunk down into the couch and started to mumble to himself about  
Felicia's reply.  
Felicia laughed. "Just kidding!," she said and continued to laugh. This  
made Jake sigh in relief. "Our son would exactly be like his father."  
"Exactly like his father," Jake repeated so Chance could hear her answer.  
"Why didn't I have even bother. She would naturally take your side, Jake,"  
Chance protested. Then he got an idea. "Hey, Jake. Ask her if Isis is there."  
"Why do you want to know....," Jake started to say but then caught  
Chance's look. "No, Chance. I am not going to let you pester her."   
"Come on buddy," Chance begged. Jake rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Felicia, is Isis there?," asked Jake.  
"Yes. Why?," asked Felicia.  
"Chance wants to talk to her," Jake moaned.  
"Hang on," said Felicia. "Isis!," she called.  
******************************************************************  
Isis was in her bedroom watching soap operas when she heard Felicia  
calling for her. "Yes?," she called.  
"Someone on the phone wants you," said Felicia.  
"Who is it,?" asked Isis.  
"Just come here," said Felicia.  
"Alright," Isis moaned as she turned off the tv.  
"She's coming," Felicia told Jake. Jake handed the phone to Chance.   
Isis took the phone from Felicia and asked, "Yes?"  
"Hey, Isis!," said Chance.  
"Chance?!," Isis moaned. She wasn't particularly fond of him. "What do  
you want?"  
"Well Jake and I had this argument and we need your expertise," said  
Chance as he smiled at Jake.  
Jake caught Chance's smile and slapped his face with his hand. "No,  
Chance, don't....," he moaned.  
"Well, what is it?," asked Isis.  
"Well...let's say you and I were going to get married and have a kitten. And  
the kitten was a tomkat. Would you like your son to be a hotshot pilot like yours  
truly or like Razor?," asked Chance as he grinned.  
"You and I do what and....," said Isis not really comprehended what  
Chance just said. She growled. "I can't believe you even..!" She quickly handed  
the phone back to Felicia and walked off. Felicia laughed at Chance trying to flirt  
with Isis.  
"She's gone, Chance," said Felicia.  
"Crud!," Chance moaned.  
Jake took the phone from him. "Too bad, loverboy," he taunted. Chance  
got up and walked back over to the couch.   
"I think she likes me," he said as he smiled, still having confidence in  
himself. Jake and Felicia couldn't keep their selves from laughing.  
******************************************************************  
The day was Friday and Felicia had gotten up early to go to Enforcer  
Headquarters. Jenson had promised to help her get a job, meanwhile Isis was at  
home watching Akira, one of her japanese animation videos that she bought.   
Felicia had just arrived back and discovered Isis watching her video.   
"Well,?" Isis inquired.   
Felicia got this big grin on her face and then proudly said, "I got the job!"  
"You did? That's so great!!," said Isis as she got up and hugged Felicia.   
"Yes. Finally I get a decent job," said Felicia. "There's just a problem to  
this."  
"Let me guess," said Isis and she started to think. "Jake?"  
Felicia nodded. "He used to be an enforcer and will probably think that it  
is too dangerous for me. Just like normal tomkats." Felicia sighed.  
"Don't worry about it," said Isis. "Just stick with your decision and he will  
understand."  
"I hope so," said Felicia, she glanced down at her watch. "It is 5:00 p.m.  
now, I am going down to their garage and let him know now. They shouldn't be  
too busy. Want to come?"  
"Sure," said Isis.  
"Great. I'll drive," said Felicia.  
******************************************************************  
At the garage, Jake and Chance had just managed to finish off their last car  
when Felicia's Kamaro pulled up. Felicia and Isis both got out and they walked  
over to Jake and Chance in one of the car bays. "Hey, Licia!," said Jake as Felicia  
walked up to him.   
"Hey, sweetie!," said Felicia as she kissed him. "I have some great news."  
"Great! Why don't you and Isis sit down in the waiting room while Chance  
and I clean up," said Jake.  
"Okay," said Felicia. She motioned for Isis to follow her.  
******************************************************************  
When Jake and Chance walked inside the waiting room, Jake got 4 cans of  
milk out of the refrigerator. He each gave one to Felicia, Isis and Chance, then he  
sat down on the couch beside Felicia while Chance sat on a stool beside the couch.   
"So what is this news you wanted to tell me?," asked Jake and then took another  
sip of the milk.  
"Well...I joined the enforcers!." said Felicia.  
Jake and Chance both spit their milk out. "You did what?!!," they both  
asked.  
"I joined the enforcers. I always wanted to and after being a vigilante, it  
proved to me that I could. This way, I can make some money and buy my own  
place," said Felicia.  
"Well yeah...but the enforcers?," asked Jake, still not believing what Felicia  
had just said.  
"You don't think I could handle it, Jake?," Felicia inquired.  
Jake smiled nervously. He didn't know what to tell her. It wasn't the fact  
that she couldn't handle it, it was just the fact that it was too risky for her. Chance  
glanced over at Jake and saw that he was hesitating on his answer so he decided to  
answer for him. "Look, Felicia. It's not that we don't think you can handle it....it's  
just that you are too young. You shouldn't risk your life like that. One minute you  
can be alive, the next minute you can be dead. I am pretty sure Jake doesn't want  
to lose you," said Chance.  
Jake nodded. "Yeah. Licia, you are too important in my life for me to lose  
you," he said.  
Felicia shook her head. "I thought you would understand, Jake. I always  
wanted to be an enforcer. You don't have to worry, Jenson is there too.," she said.  
"That's true," Isis said in agreement as she got up to throw her milk can  
away. Chance saw her get up and walked up to her.   
"Allow me," Chance said as he took the milk can from her.   
Isis blushed. "Thanks," she said. Chance threw the milk can away and sat  
down back on the stool. Felicia and Jake both grinned over at Chance, Chance  
looked at them confused, wondering why they were looking his way.  
Jake then turned his attention back to Felicia. He sighed and then said,  
"Listen. If you want to be an enforcer, fine. You can be."  
Chance looked incredulous! "What?!," he said. "Jake?"  
Jake stopped him. "And I won't make you change. I am not going to  
control your life. So you can be whatever you want," he said.   
Felicia smiled. "Thanks, Jacob," she said and hugged him. "I love you!"  
Jake returned her hug. "I love you, too, Licia," he said. They started to  
kiss.  
"Oh, come on," Chance moaned. "I am not going to stay here. I am going  
downstairs to the hangar. Care to join me, Isis?"  
Isis quickly nodded her head. "I would love to. Better than staying here,"  
said Isis as she quickly glanced over at Licia who was still kissing Jake. She got  
up and walked over to Chance, her and Chance walked downstairs to the hangar.  
"I wanted them to leave anyway," said Jake.  
"Me too. Much better," said Felicia as she laughed and kissed him again.  
"Much much better!," Jake said returning her kisses. He started to push  
her down onto the couch.  
******************************************************************  
Felicia had been an enforcer for almost 3 weeks but she was getting pretty  
annoyed. She walked into Isis's condo and slammed the door making Isis shudder.   
"Let me guess, the same problem," said Isis as she got up from her computer and  
walked over to the couch.   
"Yes," said Felicia and plopped down on the couch. "Now I know why the  
enforcers hate the SWAT Kats so much! At first I understood him trying to help  
me. You know being out alone on my own going after criminals. But now after  
awhile it is getting annoying. I can never do my job without Razor there! I love  
him to death, but I want to do and keep my job," said Felicia as she sunk down  
into the couch.  
"Keep?," Isis inquired.  
"Yeah. Feral somehow found out and said if Razor helps me anymore then  
I am going to be fired.," said Felicia as she sighed.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I better go get it," said Isis as  
she moaned and got up from the couch. She walked over to the door and opened  
it. There stood Jake holding a bouquet of roses. "Oh, it's you," Isis said with no  
feeling and slammed the door right in Jake's face leaving Jake speechless.   
Felicia sighed and said, "Just go ahead and let him in, Isis. We might as  
well get this over with."   
Isis growled and then opened the door. "Come in," she moaned. Jake  
walked in giving a mean look to Isis, while she closed the door.  
"So you are going to follow me while I am working and now you are going  
to follow me here," said Felicia as she saw Jake walk in. Jake looked sad because  
he didn't know that he would anger Licia by trying to help her. He sighed and held  
the bouquet of roses up.  
"Look I am sorry, Licia. I love you, I didn't mean to become annoying to  
you. I just don't want to lose you. Forgive me?," he said as he offered the  
bouquet of flowers to her.   
Isis sighed and rolled her eyes. "That is weak, Clawson," she said as she  
sat down in her chair.  
Jake turned around and gave her another mean look. He was basically  
growling now at her since she was starting to become a pain to him. He just about  
had it with Isis. "Will you please leave us alone?!!," he demanded.   
Isis started to become angry also. "Hey! Felicia is my friend too,  
Clawson!!! At least I am not a *pest* to her," she growled.  
"Well I need to talk to her...*alone*! So, why don't you just leave?!, " said  
Jake becoming even angrier with her.   
"Hey! This is *my* condo. What gives you the rest to come in here and..,"  
she started to say but Felicia quickly got up and stopped her.   
"Calm down, Isis," said Felicia as she started to back her away from Jake.   
Felicia then turned around and looked at Jake angrily. Then she turned her  
attention back to Isis and said, "It will be okay. Why don't you go to your room  
for a little bit why we talk it out. Okay?"  
"Fine! I was just trying to be helpful!," she said angrily. She stormed to her  
room and slammed the door which made Felicia shudder.   
"The nerve of him to come in here like that," Isis mumbled as she started to  
boot up her computer.   
******************************************************************  
Felicia sighed and sat down on the couch, Jake sat down beside her.   
"Felicia, I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some back-up. That's all," said  
Jake. He set the bouquet down on the table.   
"I know you mean well, Jake. But I did fine when I was Ricochet and I  
can do fine now. Listen, would you get mad if I came and started to capture the  
bad guys for you?," asked Felicia.  
"I wouldn't mind, Licia," said Jake.  
"Jake, don't lie to me," Felicia said as she looked right at Jake.  
Jake looked incredulous. "But I'm not!," he protested.  
"But Chance *would* mind," stated Felicia.  
"Well, I am *not*," Jake said angrily.  
Felicia sighed and said, "You're right, Jake. Look, you know I love you  
and I would never want to hurt you, but I would appreciate it if you would just  
wait until we fail that you go in and bust a bad guy. Ok?"  
"But--," Jake started to say.  
"Jacob..," Felicia protested.  
Jake sighed. "All right. I'll try. I am really sorry," he said.  
"I'll forgive you this time. Do it again while I'm on duty though," Felicia  
said.  
"I won't," Jake promised.  
"All right," said Felicia and smiled. "Thanks, Jakey." She kissed him on the  
cheek.  
Jake blushed. He picked up the bouquet of flowers and handed it to her.   
"Can I have you back?," he asked.  
Felicia scooted closer to him. "Who said you lost me?," she asked. She  
pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him deeply. Jake returned her kiss and  
held her.  
"I love you, Licia," he whispered.  
"Right back at you," said Felicia and then smiled.  
Jake pulled back and put his arm around her. "Well, I am glad that is taken  
care of," he said.  
"Me too," said Felicia.  
"Do you want to go out tonight?," Jake asked as he rubbed her finger that  
had the engagement ring on it.  
"Sure. Where to?," she asked as she watched him.  
"Hmm...about dancing?," asked Jake.  
"Jake, I can't dance," Felicia said as she frowned.  
Jake smiled at her. "I bet you can," he said.  
"The only thing. I can dance is the slow dance. I don't know how to dance  
modern ones," stated Felicia.  
Jake smiled and said, "Slow dance is fine with me."  
"Ok. What time should we go?," asked Felicia.  
Jake looked at his watch. "Around 7:00pm sound good?," he asked.  
"Sure. I feel kind of bad leaving Isis here all the time by herself though,"  
said Felicia.  
"Do you want her to come with us? I am pretty sure, I can get Chance to  
come," said Jake hopefully.  
"I don't know," said Felicia. She knew what Isis's answer would be. For  
some reason Isis did not like Chance and Felicia didn't know why. "She might not  
go for that. But it's worth a shot."   
"Ok," said Jake as he got up. "Let's go ask her." He helped her up and lead  
her to Isis's room.  
******************************************************************  
Isis was downloading a couple of files that she was planning to hack into  
when Jake and Licia walked in. Without turning around to face them, she said, "I  
guess you two made up."  
"Yep," Jake said.  
"Well that's good," Isis said with no feeling. She was still kind of ticked off  
at Jake.  
Jake looked at Felicia nervously, Felicia just shrugged her shoulders. "Isis,  
listen. Jake and I are going out tonight, dancing. Would you like to come us,?"  
asked Felicia.  
Isis smiled to herself. She actually wanted to get off of the computer for  
awhile and wouldn't mind dancing. But she didn't want Felicia to know yet since  
Isis always told Licia that she loved hacking but after awhile it became kind of  
boring to her. She turned her chair around to face them, trying to keep a straight  
face on. "That's okay. I'll only get in the way and besides I don't have a date," she  
said sadly and sighed.  
This made Felicia frown. "We could get you one," she said hopefully.  
"Yeah. I can ask Chance to see if he wants to come with us," Jake said.  
Isis's grew wide and her wanting of going dancing went away. "With  
Chance? No thanks. I'll just stay here," said Isis. "I have more important things to  
do then to go with him.  
Jake couldn't believe how much Isis hated him. It hurt him for her to talk  
that way about his best friend. He looked over at Felicia for some help. "Isis,  
Chance isn't so bad. One time isn't going to kill you," said Felicia.  
Jake grinned. "Yeah. He isn't and I have known him most of my life," he  
said.  
Felicia also grinned and said, "I think you two would make a great couple."  
"Forget it, Licia. He's too old for me," Isis lied.  
Jake chuckled when he thought of Chance being too old. Felicia sighed  
and said, "Ok, Isis. Jake, I better start getting ready. We only have about 2  
hours."  
Jake turned his attention back to Licia and said, "Yeah. Well, see you at  
7:00pm. Bye, Licia!" He kissed her good-bye.  
"Bye, Jake," said Felicia.  
******************************************************************  
Later on at the garage, Jake was getting ready for his date with Licia. He  
was in his room getting dressed. He had on a pair of khakis and a black button  
shirt. He was combing his hair when Chance walked in. "Going out tonight,  
Jake?," he asked as he leaned against the door.  
"Yep," Jake said as he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure that his  
hair was right.  
Chance grinned. "Going to get some lovin?," he asked.  
Jake grinned real big and said, "Maybe."  
Chance sat down on Jake's hammock and asked, "Where are you two going  
tonight?"  
Jake turned around to face Chance. "Dancing," he stated.  
Chance nodded his head. "Nice. I am thinking about going too," he said  
as he gave Jake a huge grin.  
Jake looked confused and asked, "You are? With who?"  
"Well, I am thinking about asking Isis," Chance said.  
Jake looked horrified as dread filled him. He knew that Isis had no  
attraction to Chance and Chance wouldn't have a chance with her. Something  
inside his head told him to just go ahead and tell Chance what she thinks of him.   
To tell him that she thought she was too old for him but he knew that he couldn't  
do that. Jake did not want to hurt his best friend. "Well...she's busy tonight,  
Chance," Jake lied. He hated to do that but that was the best thing to do at the  
time.  
Chance gave Jake a suspicious look. "How would you know?," he asked  
as he crossed his arms.  
"I asked her if she would go with you since Felicia felt bad about leaving  
her alone," Jake said.  
"Crud!," Chance moaned. He got up from the hammock. "Well, I will ask  
her another time then."  
"Yeah," Jake said as he turned back around to face the mirror. He hated to  
look Chance right in the eyes and lie to him. Chance always trusted him to tell the  
truth and Jake wasn't though. He picked up a bottle of cologne and put some on.   
Then after making sure that he looked perfect, he turned back around to Chance.   
"Can I take your car?"  
"Sure," said Chance. He dug around in his pockets till he found them.   
"Just don't wreck her." Chance tossed Jake the keys.  
Jake took the keys and put them in his pocket. "Thanks, buddy. See ya  
later on tonight," he said.  
Chance grinned and sarcastically said, "Yeah, right, buddy."  
Jake moaned with disgust and started to walk down the stairs to leave.  
******************************************************************  
Meanwhile in Isis's Condo, Felicia was also getting ready for her date. She  
was wearing a red, short, silk dress which was low cut and had spaghetti straps.   
She was putting make-up on while Isis was trying to fix her hair. "Isis, are you  
sure that you don't want to come?," Felicia asked as she looked at the mirror at  
Isis.  
"Nah. I found a really cool file that I can hack into. Has a security system  
but I am going to break into it," Isis said as she smiled at Felicia.  
"Isis, you need to be careful. You can be caught," Felicia said with  
concern.  
"I won't be caught, Licia. I know the risks," said Isis. "I love danger."  
Felicia was about to say just like Chance but then she heard the door bell  
ring. "It's him! Is my hair right?," asked Felicia.  
"It's fine," said Isis.  
"Go get the door for me. I need to finish getting ready," said Felicia as  
started to put on some lip stick.  
Isis walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Jake," said Isis when she  
saw that it was him. "You look nice."  
Jake smiled. "Thanks. Is Licia here?," he asked.  
"Yeah. She's not ready yet. Just go have a seat on the couch and wait,"  
said Isis as she opened the door for him.  
"Thanks," Jake said as he walked in and over to the couch. He sat down,  
Isis sat down in the lazy boy that was beside the couch.   
"So, Jake. I heard you and Felicia are engaged now," stated Isis and  
grinned at him.  
"Yep. Quiver made me realize how easy I can lose her so..," Jake said  
starting to explain to Isis about their meeting with Quiver but he stopped and when  
Felicia walked in.   
"Ready.," Felicia said and smiled at Jake.  
Jake couldn't believe how pretty she was! His jaw drop and his eyes widen.   
"Felicia, you look...great," he said careful with his words with Isis there.  
Felicia blushed. "Thanks," she said. "You do too."  
Jake walked up to her and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"  
"Yeah. Bye, Isis," said Felicia as she grabbed her keys.  
"Bye, you two. Don't stay out too long," said Isis as she let them walk out  
of the condo.  
"Yes, mother," Jake teased. He and Licia got into Chance's car. Once they  
were inside, Jake said, "Felicia, I did not want to tell you this infront of Isis. But  
you look very sexy in that dress." He kissed her passionately, Felicia returned his  
kiss passionately. Jake pulled away to breath.   
"Whoa! Thanks for the compliment. Maybe we should go on," said  
Felicia.  
"Aww...and ruin my fun?," Jake asked as he grinned from ear to ear.  
Felicia smiled at him and said, "Patience, love."  
"Ok," said Jake as he started up the car and started to back out. "Tiki  
Lounge, here we come." He drove towards Tiki Lounge.  
******************************************************************  
When Jake and Felicia arrived at Tiki Lounge, they sat down at a table and  
Jake ordered him and her a strawberry Daiquiri. Fast music was playing so they  
decided not to dance. "Are you sure you don't want to try to fast dance?," asked  
Jake.  
Felicia quickly shook her head. "Nah. Maybe later. Only experience I  
have at that is watching music television shows. Look too complicated and I don't  
want to embarrass you," she said.  
Jake held her paw and looked into her blue eyes. "Licia, I love you. You  
would never embarrass me," he said. Felicia smiled softly at him. "Just try one  
time. Ok? For me?"  
"Thanks. I guess. Ok.," said Felicia. Suddenly the song changed over to  
"All My Life."  
Jake's ears perked up when he heard the song and noticed that it was a  
slow song. He got up and walked over to Felicia. "Would you care to dance?," he  
asked her as he held his paw out.  
"I'd like that," said Felicia as she took his paw and let him lead her out to  
the dance floor. Jake put his paws on her hips while she put her arms around her  
neck. They started to slow dance, looking into each other's eyes. During the  
middle part of the song, they started to dance a little closer. Felicia started to purr  
which made Jake grin. Then at the end of the song, they started to kiss each other  
slowly. The next song, "Take My Breath Away", came on. All of the couples  
continued to slow dance to the song while Jake and Felicia continued to kiss softly  
and holding each other close.  
******************************************************************  
Meanwhile in Isis's Condo, Isis was hacking into the files that she  
downloaded. She noticed that the files were majorly crypted. "Wonder what's in  
here?, "she thought. So she started to uncrypt it. When she was finally done a  
white page with a black lightning bolt came up. She clicked on the lightning and  
the computer uploaded a bunch of other files. She started to save them onto disks  
and began reading the files. "Holy Kat," she said as she realized that they were  
weapon and attack plans. But not just any weapons, they were nuclear, subatomic,  
and atomic weapons. She started to read the plans when her began to short circuit  
and suddenly Hard Drive came out of the computer and the monitor and the rest of  
her computer exploded.   
"How dare you go into my files!!," Hard Drive growled. "Didn't anyone  
ever tell you it was rude to stick your nose in other kats' business?" Isis tried to  
run into the other room but Hard Drive grabbed her. "Going somewhere missy?,"  
he sneered.   
"Yeah. Away from freaks like you," said Isis and kicked him in the shin.   
Hard Drive cried out in pain.   
"You'll pay for that," he said and began to knock down everything in his  
way chasing her out of her room. She ran into the living room.   
"Come on, Felicia, have something I can use to get rid of this freak," Isis  
said to herself as she started to look for something to defend herself with. She  
tripped over a chair and fell hard. "Umph," she said and grabbed behind her for  
something to hit Hard Drive with. She felt something hard and round and grabbed  
it ready to fight. Hard Drive was 10 feet away and closing in on Isis. "Stop right  
there! I am ordering you!," Isis demanded. She pulled the object infront of her.   
"Don't make me use this!"  
"What are you going to do?," asked Hard Drive amused. "Style my hair?"   
Isis looked at him confused and then looked at her weapon. It was a can of  
hair spray. "Oh, crud! Of all the things in this condo, all I got was hair spray," she  
thought annoyed. Then she remembered her lighter so she started spray the hair  
spray and lit the lighter creating a wall of flame. But it soon disappeared as the  
hair spray quickly ran out. Hard Drive pounced, knocking her down. As she fell,  
she landed on the coffee table, shattering it, cutting herself from the glass, and  
hitting her head on the wood. "Of all nights to go out on a date, Felicia," she  
moaned to herself. "Why did it have to be tonight?" She lapsed into  
unconsciousness. Hard Drive picked her up and carried her away to his lair for  
questioning and leaving everything in the condo, trashed, broken, burnt and  
bloody.   
******************************************************************  
Jake and Licia returned to the condo about a hour later. Jake walked  
Felicia up to the door. "I had a wonderful night, tonight, Jake," said Felicia as she  
got her keys out.  
"Me too," said Jake as he smiled at her.  
"Well, I guess I'll talk you tomorrow then," said Felicia.  
"Yeah. I guess then....well...," he said, rubbing the back of his neck  
nervously.  
Felicia gave him a nervous look and turned around to open the door. Jake  
started to walk back to the car but he stopped and turned around. "Licia?"  
Felicia was about to open the door but heard him and turned around.   
"Yeah?," she asked.  
Jake started to walk up to her, Felicia started to walk up to him. They  
started to kiss each other passionately. Jake started to kiss her neck. But then he  
started to smell something burnt. "What's that burnt smell, Felicia?," he asked as  
he sniffed the air.  
Felicia sniffed the air and smelt it too. "Oh, Isis probably just burnt  
popcorn again. Well, I'd better go," she said.  
"Yeah. Night, love," said Jake as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Night," said Felicia. She turned to open the door, Jake walked back to the  
car. But when Felicia opened the door and saw inside of the condo she became  
horrified. "Oh my....JAKE!!!!," she shouted.  
Jake had almost reached the car when he heard her shouting for him. He  
ran back to her. "Isis?!," Felicia called. "Where are you?!" Jake looked in the  
condo and said, "Oh, crud! What happened in here?"  
"I don't know but Isis is gone and there are obvious signs of a struggle,"  
said Felicia. Jake started to look around in the living room and said, "It obviously  
wasn't a thief since the stereo and tv are still here. Whoa! Someone was majorly  
hurt. Just look at the coffee table."  
Felicia walked up to where he was and saw the coffee table. She felt her  
knees go weak, the coffee table was smashed to pieces and there was blood all  
over the glass pieces on the floor. But the thing that made her heart go was Isis's  
hair scrunchy covered in blood and hanging on a piece of broken and splintered  
wood jutting from the once beautiful table. "She's hurt," Felicia got out in barely a  
whisper. She refused to think of the other possibility. She started to fall to her  
knees but Jake caught her and sat her down in a singed chair.   
"Are you all right?," he asked softly. She couldn't answer him. She could  
only sit there in a semi stare of shock trying to absorb what happened.   
"She..," she gulped trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears. "She...,  
her....she was wearing that scrunchy." Felicia forced out and burst into tears.   
"Who did this?," she sobbed. "I can't lose anymore kats close to me." Jake just  
held her and let her cry it out. He tried to say things to comfort her but what was  
there to say? When Felicia finally stopped, he went around looking for clues. He  
looked everywhere until he found the disks Isis had been using lying on the  
ground. He looked at what was left of the computer, then picked up the disks and  
brought them to Felicia.   
"It isn't safe here," he said, looking down at her. "You said that your friend  
was a hacker right?"  
She looked up at him and said, "Yes why?"  
"Cause your computer went through Mega War 3 and these were lying  
beside it, they could have something on them. "We can take them back to my  
place and check them out," said Jake. "Want to go?"  
"Sure," said Felicia as she stood. She and Jake left to head back to the  
hangar.  
******************************************************************  
Somewhere else in the city in Hard Drive's place. "Ahhhh," came a low  
pitched annoying noise.  
"What are you doing?," asked Hard Drive annoyed as he turned towards  
Isis and saw her with her mouth open.   
"Gimme a bite," she said looking at the sandwich he had in his hands.   
Hard Drive looked at his sandwich, then at her and gave her a yeah right  
look. "No," he said, drawing the sandwich closer to him. "It's mine. Now be  
quiet!"  
"Come on," Isis whined. "You dragged me out here without letting me eat  
dinner and I missed lunch so you owe me. So GIVE ME A BITE!," she argued.  
"Get real," he replied. "Do you really think I'm going to give you any of  
my sandwich."  
"Yes," she said. "Now give me the sandwich before I have to break free  
from these chains and kick your tail."  
Hard Drive looked at her in shock. How could she not be afraid of him?   
He had her chained to the wall, hurt and bleeding. "You," he stated superiorly.   
"Are in no position to be asking favors to let alone threaten me."  
"Am too!," Isis argued.  
"Are not," Hard Drive replied  
"Am too!," Isis shouted back.  
"Are not times infinity," Hard Drive stated.  
"AM too times infinity plus one," Isis said, smiling.  
"Argh!," Hard Drive growled, annoyed with his captive. So he left her in  
the cold damp room, turned off the lights, taking his sandwich with him. Isis was  
left there, wondering where she was and what was going to happen to her.  
******************************************************************  
At the garage, Jake inserted the disks into his computer that was in the  
hangar. He started to look over the date that was on the disks. "Crud! It needs to  
be converted!," he said.  
"Can you convert it?," asked Felicia as she watched him.  
"Not sure. Let me read the properties first," Jake replied and went to the  
program which read the properties of the disk. He read over them and said, "This  
is interesting."  
"What?," asked Felicia  
"The files can be converted to text and she got the files around 9:00pm.   
Looks like from some kind of Power System," Jake stated.  
"Power System? Like Electricity?," she asked.  
"I dunno. Let's convert them," he said and clicked on the file and  
converted it to a text file. Once the file became opened, the screen showed a  
bunch of numbers.  
"Are you sure you converted it right?," asked Felicia as she saw the  
numbers.  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure, said Jake as he started to scroll down the screen.  
"Then what's with all of the numbers?," Licia asked.  
"Looks like a bunch of codes," Jake said.  
"Can you decode it?," Felicia asked.  
"I dunno...I am not an expert at cracking codes. Let's check the other  
disk," Jake said and inserted the other disk. "Let's check the properties first." He  
checked the properties and said, "Holy Kats!"  
Felicia looked confused and asked, "What is it?"  
"These two disks contain files from the same system. But at different dates  
and times. This one here contains information downloaded a while back," said  
Jake.  
"The Power System right?," asked Licia.  
"Exactly. Let's see what's on this one," said Jake and converts the file to  
text.  
Felicia looked at the data became displayed on the screen. Her eyes  
became wide and she said, "I know this information! This is she what she  
downloaded for us at Katvenya. They are a bunch of plans."  
Jake starts to scroll down the screen. "Bingo!," he said triumphantly.  
"What?," Felicia asked.  
"She must have intercepted the files when it was sent. Only an idiot like  
him would sign his name to the plans. Knowing they could be intercepted," said  
Jake.  
"What fool?," she asked, totally confused on what Jake was telling her.   
Jake pointed to the screen to the name, Hard Drive. "Hard Drive?," she asked.  
"Yeah. Makes perfect sense. Hard Drive has the ability to jump from any  
object that is electrical to another one. He must have caught her and came through  
the computer," said Jake as he turned around to face her.  
"I told her to be careful! Why didn't she listen to me?!," asked Felicia as  
she started to cry.  
Jake got up and held her. "Licia, it will be okay. We'll find her. T-Bone  
and I will go out tonight. You will stay her. Hard Drive might go after you next,"  
he said.  
Felicia shook her head. "No. I am going too," she protested.  
"The enforcers don't need to know about this, Licia," said Jake.  
Felicia gave him a smile. "I am not going as an enforcer. I am going as  
Ricochet," she said.  
"But Licia--," Jake protested.  
"She's my friend, Jake. I am the one that brought her into this and I am  
going to get her out of this," she argued.  
Jake gave in. "You think we should go now?," he asked.  
"Yeah," said Licia.  
"Great. Let's go then," said Jake.  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
By: Felicia McFurry and Isis Scar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
